


Certeza pra caramba

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian descobre algo sobre seu passado. John está ali para ajudar ele a lidar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certeza pra caramba

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [damn sure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054222) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: Outra fic para Lena, basicamente. Meu objetivo é escrever um monte de fic John/Dorian e fazer todo mundo se juntar e reinar de cima. Contem para seus amigos! Contem para suas famílias.
> 
> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.

“Não sabia que você tinha sido descomissionado.”

“Bem, o que você pensou que tinha acontecido?” Dorian pergunta com uma risada. “Você pensou que ninguém nunca me ligou? Que o seu foi o primeiro rosto que já vi?” John está encarando ele e ele balança a cabeça. “Por que você está me olhando assim?”

“Não sabia,” John diz, algo afiado no seu tom.

Dorian faz uma careta. “Não soe irritado. Não é minha culpa.”

“Por que você não me disse?” John exige, e Dorian se contorce. “Desculpa, só – eu pensei que seria algo importante.”

“Sei os fatos básicos, mas eu – eu não tenho as memórias.” Dorian faz uma careta enquanto mexe nos documentos, sentando-se na sua mesa e fingindo focar sua atenção na tela do computador, passando pelos arquivos. “Foi descomissionado depois da morte do meu então parceiro. Fomos policiais juntos. Nem sei por quanto tempo. As memórias não estão aqui. Eu era uma lousa em branco quando Rudy deu reboot em mim para você, basicamente. Não tenho nenhuma lembrança do evento.”

“Você está bem?”

“Por quê?” Dorian pergunta.

“Você não está olhando para mim.”

Dorian fixa seu olhar em John. “Feliz?”

A careta de John piora e ele acena. “Desculpa. Não quis... causar drama.” Ele toca o ombro de Dorian e então dá uma apertada. “Você... você vai vir essa noite?”

Dorian dá de ombros. “Você gostaria que eu fizesse isso?” Ele finge não ver John revirar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás.

“Claro que sim, não seja um idiota,” diz John, mão ainda no ombro de Dorian. A continuidade do toque traz satisfação e Dorian finalmente sorri.

“Tudo bem, então. Vejo você depois.”

-

A questão com John Kennex é que ele é teimoso. Dorian consegue lidar com isso apesar de ser frustrante. Algumas vezes Dorian pega John o encarando e ambos olham para o outro lado torcendo para o outro não ter notado, mas Dorian sabe que não é verdade.

Dar as mãos é uma coisa – Dorian não culpa John por hesitar, porque a situação exige hesitação. Mesmo Dorian não sabe o que está fazendo, especialmente no que diz respeito a sua relação com John. Uma forte amizade. Algo mais do que isso – quem sabe de verdade, nesse ponto? Talvez Dorian deite à noite e pense sobre o que era a existência antes de ser acordado de novo. Dorian é consciente demais, e esses pensamentos se tornam assustadores quando são profundos demais.

John evita o assunto, uma tática comum da sua parte. Dorian percebe que, com o passar do tempo, John prefere fingir que certas coisas e fatos simplesmente não existem. É um mecanismo de defesa, e Dorian fica verdadeiramente um pouco invejoso por John poder fazer isso. Para Dorian, o mundo inteiro está girando na sua cabeça a cada segundo do dia, cada momento, criando um universo onde sua própria mente está sob ataque.

Eles se sentam juntos no sofá de John porque isso é metade do que eles fazem depois de turnos entediantes na delegacia – nem todo caso é um homicídio ou roubo de carros ou precisa de mais do que um ou dois detetives. Valerie e Paul são capazes sozinhos, e ainda tem uma clara sensação de desconfiança de John na delegacia. Ninguém se sente muito bem sobre Dorian, também, mas Dorian sabe que isso é uma questão totalmente diferente. Dorian é demais como uma pessoa _real_ , e as pessoas preferem evitar ele porque não conseguem lidar com sua habilidade de ter tensão e reagir, algo que os MXs não conseguem fazer, nunca.

John está acostumado com Dorian agora. A quantidade de tempo que passam juntos torna isso muito mais fácil, e Dorian começa a notar padrões. Em particular, John senta com seu calcanhar sintético no seu joelho bom, uma mão na coxa esquerda e o outro cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira no fim do sofá, seu queixo na palma da mão.

“Isso não parece natural,” Dorian comenta em uma noite quieta depois que John terminou o jantar.

“A maior parte das coisas sobre mim não parecem,” John diz, mas se mexe para sentar com ambos os pés no chão. “Tudo bem.” Uma batida. “Você está me encarando. Preciso falar com você.”

“Oh. Estava encarando?” Dorian olha novamente para a grande TV na parede. “Essa coisa é velha, sabe. Ao menos dez anos.”

“Não é sobre isso que queria falar,” John grunhe, mexendo seu peso, e olha para Dorian. Dorian mantém seu olhar na televisão, que é mais ultrapassada do que ele é. Alguma coisa sobre isso o faz sorrir.

“Então o quê?”

“Falei com Rudy.”

Dorian olha para ele de canto de olho e cantarola. “Vocês dois têm um encontro?”

“Como diabos você faz isso?” John grunhe, inclinando-se contra o braço do sofá e esfregando a testa com a mão. “Como você consegue ser tão sarcástico e... cruel? Você sabe o que vou perguntar. Me diz se você não quer que eu faça isso.”

Dorian encara a TV, sintonizada em um canal de notícias. “Sei de toda a história dos Estados Unidos da América. Tudo está colocado dentro de mim, cada dia, cada momento. Sei quais presidentes foram assassinados e cada estado que tentou seceder desde o início. Sei sobre o assassinato, a brutalidade, a esperança e o orgulho. Sei a história do Canadá, também. E Índia. E Austrália, e Nova Zelândia, e todos os outros lugares. Para colocar simplesmente, conheço a história do mundo. Está na ponta da minha língua a cada segundo. Sei frases como ‘ponta da língua’ porque sou programado para saber dessas coisas. Para ser capaz de conversar casualmente e não ficar constantemente me referindo a trabalho policial. Você consegue imaginar isso? O seu ser inteiro ser sobrecarregado. Não existe paz, John.”

Pode sentir os olhos de John, e ele se vira e sorri. “Tudo, sempre. Claro, você pode arquivar as coisas, mas ainda estão ali, e nunca desaparecem. Informação não é perdida e não pode ser deletada. Você tem de viver com tudo, todos os dias. Você poderia fazer isso?”

“Não.” A resposta de John é instantânea e ele se levanta. “O que você está tentando me dizer?”

Dorian balança a cabeça de leve. “O modo como você respondeu à morte do seu parceiro... à sua própria dor.” Ele olhar para o lado, mas o rosto de John ainda não se fechou. “Você sabe o quão difícil foi, certo?”

John só acena, olhos apertados e focados.

“Não me lembro... disso. Em parte, estou grato.” Ele olha de volta para a TV vazia. “Saber que você é considerado um robô, ser parte de uma espécie desrespeitada–”

“Eu respeito você,” John interrompe.

Dorian balança a cabeça de novo. “Não é essa a questão. Você _sabe_ que não é essa a questão. As pessoas dizem coisas, elas sempre dizem coisas... elas tropeçam nas palavras. Robôs, androides, sintéticos, DRNs. Para a maior parte das pessoas, são intercambiáveis. Mas o que estou dizendo é que a dor pode ser apagada, deletada, gravada em outro lugar. Talvez minhas memórias estejam salvas em um banco de dados, mas para aqueles que olharem para elas, é só uma experiência capturada por uma câmera. Não sei qual é a sensação de perder um parceiro.” Dorian olha para John longamente, olhos abertos e arregalados. “Nunca vou saber. Eles me descomissionaram e tiraram minhas memórias e renasci, para você.”

“Dorian...”

Há um silêncio entre eles por um momento.

John continua, “Pensei... que ao menos você soubesse...”

Dorian o encara, fazendo uma careta. “Soubesse o quê?”

“Rudy me disse que os registros indicam que você...” John hesita e Dorian se vira para olhar para ele com uma careta ainda maior.

“Que eu o quê?”

“Você pediu para ser descomissionado.”

“O quê?”

John engole e xinga. “Não sei, cara, eu só...” Ele desvia o olhar, evitando contato visual. “É isso que ele diz. Não me lembro exatamente, algo como _O DRN admitiu sua inabilidade de trabalhar com um novo parceiro, está respondendo mal à morte do parceiro anterior falecido_ , etc etc...” John esfrega suas mãos juntas, olha para a janela, vira sua cabeça e olha na direção do corredor, que leva para o banheiro, o quarto. “Você perdeu um parceiro. E isso... isso é um golpe. Sei que é um golpe. Você não pode lidar com isso, então te desligaram, mas foi… foi porque você mesmo pediu.”

“Não teria pedido para eles limparem a minha memória,” Dorian diz. Algo não está exatamente clicando no lugar, e ele está passando por cenários na sua cabeça. “Eles só... eles fizeram isso porque eu podia ter que acordar. Não fizeram? Só para garantir? Ou porque não importava. Não se importavam. Minha funcionalidade era… mais importante do que minhas escolhas.”

Os olhos de John traem sua mágoa e Dorian se levanta, passando as mãos pelas coxas das suas jeans. “Isso parece extremamente injusto.”

Ele não percebe que John se moveu até que dedos estão enrolados na sua cintura. “Senta,” John diz, ainda sentado no sofá, agora muito mais perto de Dorian. “Fica.”

Dorian fecha seus olhos para se focar no toque. Atrás de suas pálpebras ficavam programas, imagens, luzes azuis e brancas que piscavam na borda da sua mente. O que ele acha que deveria ser uma mente. Ele procura por suas memórias, tem uma vaga lembrança de ter sido um policial uma vez antes, mas até isso parece distante. Ele teve um parceiro, mas não sabe qual era seu gênero, seu rosto, qualquer coisa sobre essa pessoa. Há uma pontada que atravessa seu peito e suas pernas quando tenta descobrir mais, e isso faz com que pare.

Ele se senta, e o toque de John se solta.

“Ei,” John diz, voz quieta e fraca. “Dorian?”

“Sim...?”

“Você não está piscando.”

Com isso, Dorian pisca. Tem que se forçar a fazer isso duas vezes, então uma terceira e quarta vez, antes que comece a sentir como algo natural de novo; como se seu próprio programa tivesse reiniciado e esquecido de ligar de novo o mecanismo de piscar. Ele se inclina contra o sofá e move sua mão para segurar a de John. John não se afasta.

“Desculpa.”

“Não se desculpe.”

“Quero me lembrar.”

“O que faz você pensar que isso... seja uma ideia tão boa?” O polegar de John acariciando o pulso de Dorian, onde seu pulso estaria se tivesse sangue de verdade. Ainda é bom, íntimo. Ele fecha os olhos e expira.

“Não quis dizer sobre antes. Posso... aceitar aquela perda.” Dorian vira de leve e ergue seus olhos para encontrar os de John. John pisca e aperta o pulso de Dorian, sua boca aberta apenas o bastante para Dorian ver a ponta dos seus dentes. Dorian lhe dirige um meio-sorriso. “Quero lembrar disso. Não quero nunca algum cientista ou policial cavando entre essas memórias e as selando e me desligando.”

“Não vou deixar isso acontecer,” John diz, cruzando seus dedos.

“Se você estiver morto, você não terá muita escolha.”

“Vou colocar na porra do meu testamento.”

“Você tem certeza?”

“Certeza pra caramba.”

Dorian toca o rosto de John e se aproxima – eles se beijam. Já se beijaram antes. Beijos sutis e quietos com os quais nunca lidaram. Foi assim que acabaram dormindo na mesma cama, acabaram morando no mesmo apartamento, acabaram conversando por horas.

“Estou cansado,” Dorian diz, e ele se pergunta se John acha que ele é bom em beijar.

“É, é, está bem,” John diz, e Dorian fecha os olhos enquanto se inclina no ombro de John. John passa um braço por Dorian e Dorian se deixa levar. A última coisa que escuta é John cantarolando, e então, “está tudo bem.”


End file.
